Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Heiliger Klingone
Wilkommen auf der Diskussionsseite vom Mandalore Heiliger Klingone 800px| Hallo Heiliger Klingone! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Heiliger Klingone!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 19:08, 31. Jan 2007 (CET) ---- Benutzerseite Wieso schiebst du denn die Bilder auf deiner Benutzerseite alle so an den rechten Rand und zeigst sie alle untereinander an? Tu sie doch in eine Tabelle, sodass sie nebeneinander sind, ist doch viel übersichtlicher und meiner Meinung auch schöner. Ist zwar deine Seite, aber wollte ich nur mal so vorschlagen --Anakin 18:27, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) Wie mache ich das denn??? --Heiliger Klingone 16:33, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :Schau dir dazu doch mal den Hilfe-Artikel dazu an (rarr; hier, Punkt 3.7 "Tabellen"), da findest du generell sehr viele nützliche Informationen zum Strukturieren von Artikeln. Am anfang sieht das alles noch sehr Kompliziert aus, aber es ist gar nicht so schwehr. Ich kann es dir auch machen wenn du willst. Viele Grüße, Anakin 23:48, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) Ungefähr so? Habe es etwas geändert!--Heiliger Klingone 19:00, 21. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ja, das sieht doch gleich besser aus, aber ich würde es wirklich mit Tabellen machen, da hast du viel mehr Möglichkeiten. Du kannst die Bilder genau da hintun, wo du sie haben willst, nicht so wie jetzt, wo man nur zwischen rechts/links/mitte unterscheiden kann. Ich mach einfach mal ein Beispiel ans Ende deiner Benutzerseite, damit du siehst, wie ich meine, du kannst es ja jederzeit wieder löschen. --Anakin 19:48, 21. Feb 2007 (CET) So Jetzt ist die Benutzerseite Koplett überhollt! Gefällt sie dir? Mir gefällt sie Jetzt viel besser! Danke das du mir das mit den Tabellen gezeigt hast! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:56, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Deine Benutzer Seite f***t voll die B***ch! Ich arbeite dann auch mal an meiner...--Opi-Wann Knobi 15:36, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) hallo, ich bin auch neu hier! würde mich über ein bisschen Hilfe freun da ich absolut null ahnung hab! Gruß Vanpir-Padawan *Ja ich wurde dir gerne helfen aber ich finde dich nicht wenn du keinen Zeitstempel benutzt!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 00:46, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) Und irgend wie exestierst du nicht:) Benutzer:Vanpir-Padawan siehst du! *Das liegt vileicht daran das in seiner Benutzerseite noch nichts steht und du ein e vergessen hast so hier Vanpire-Padawan Gruss Jango 00:51, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) Hi Vanpire-Padawan wilkommen auf Jedipedia. Wenn du fragen hasst kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Aber weil ich auch ein "Neuling" bin kann ich dir vieleicht auch nicht alles beantworten. Aber die netten Admins hit können dir glaube ich mit allem helfen!1Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 01:04, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) Tut mir leid, ich hatte spontan vergessen wie ich mich genannt hatte. Außerdem wusste ich das noch nicht mit dem Zeitstempe und ich habe 0-ahnung wie ich meine Benutzersiete einrichte. Gruß Vanpire-Padawan 14:08, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Das ist ja nicht schlimm! Deine Benutzerseite kannst du einrichten wie du willst! Du kannst dich ja von anderen Benutzerseiten inspirieren lassen wie von meiner;-) oder der von Little Ani, E.B oder so! Gruß --Heiliger Klingone 18:30, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) Sinn und Unsinn einer Benutzerseite Hallo, ihr zwei Klingonen! Ich möchte Euch darauf hinweisen, daß die Jedipedia kein Chatraum ist und daß die Benutzerseiten (wie diese hier) nicht als Chatersatz oder Forum gedacht sind, sondern dazu, Kontakt mit Benutzern aufzunehmen, die an der Jedipedia mitarbeiten, um Fragen zu Artikeln und Beiträgen zu klären. Wenn Ihr die Jedipedia als Chat mißbraucht, dann füllen Eure Unterhaltungen die Letzten Änderungen, die für viele Leute, die hier ernsthaft an Beiträgen arbeiten, ein sehr wichtiges Werkzeug sind. Darin werden alle Änderungen und alle Beiträge chronologisch aufgeführt und wenn Ihr auf diese Weise chattet, füllt ihr diese Liste und macht sie so unübersichtlich, daß dadurch die Arbeit an der Jedipedia für andere Leute behindert wird. Wenn Ihr Euch unterhalten wollt, tut das doch im ICQ oder in einem Chatraum oder Forum; benutzt Eure Seiten bitte nur, um Jedipedia-relevante Fragen zu stellen oder zu diskutieren. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 17:07, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :Wie wäre es mal mit einer Verwarnung?--Yoda41 17:12, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :Das ist ja schon dreist, glei darunter einen weiteren Beitrag dieser Art zu schreiben! Naja, vielleicht wurde der obere Beitrag gar nicht registriert? Ich stimme RC-9393 in dieser Sache auf jeden Fall zu. --Anakin 23:48, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Dito. Ich habe das den beiden vor ein paar Tagen schon einmal mitgeteilt, aber außer ein paar spöttischen Bemerkungen - die wenig später mitsamt Little Anis und meines Kommentars gelöscht wurden - keine Reaktionen oder Verhaltensänderungen gesehen. So kann es nicht weitergehen, es muss etwas unternommen werden. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 01:02, 21. Feb 2007 (CET) Ihr seht es aber alles etwas eng finde ich. Die sind beide erst 15, gute Freunde und etwas verspielt und noch recht kindlich. Ich habe noch mal mit einem von ihnen gesprochen und ihm die Sache erklärt und er hat es registriert. Die Bemerkungen waren bestimmt nicht spöttisch gemeint. Man sollte dann eben noch einen zweiten oder dritten Beitrag schreiben um Kontakt aufzunehmen. Aber eine Verwarnung könnte die Neulinge abschrecken und ihnen das Gefühl vermitteln, hier nicht mehr willkommen zu sein, schon mal daran gedacht? :) E.B 23:33, 22. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich (mein Freund bestimmt auch) wusste nicht das es so eine Liste gab wo es alle Letzten Änderungen aufgeführt werden!!! Und das denn unsre Diskussionseite da alles so unübersichtlich machen. Ich benutze diese Seite jetzt nämlich auch öfters. Und ich entschuldige mich auch noch ein mal, und werde es (wenn nötig) auch noch mal tuen. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:53, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich wusste es auch nicht es tut uns zihmlich leid. Und wie E.B. es schon sagte war es nicht spöttisch gemeint Ben Kenobi. Trodzdem noch mal an alle die es genervt hat entschuldigung.Gruß --Heiliger Klingone 16:36, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :Kein Problem. Dann haltet euch in Zukunft auch dran. Viel Spaß und viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:47, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :: Ja danke viel Spaß und viele Grüße auch an dich, eigentlich an alle hier!! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:01, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Bald gibts ja auch den Gamesurge IRC Channel der Jedipedia. Kann ich jederzeit erstellen, nur will ich ihn auch gut einstellen können, deshalb noch 1-2 Wochen, dann gehts wunderbar! --DarthMomse 21:34, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Ein Chatt auf der jedipedia? Cool das schockt ja!!!!!--Heiliger Klingone 21:38, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Bilder hochladen Woher hast du das Bild "Mandalorianer im Krieg" von deiner Benutzerseite? E.B 19:52, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Von dem Artikel die Schlacht von Galidraan! Das schockt oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:56, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Nein, ich meine das Bild das unter dem ist, wo Grievous die Jedi tötet. Das mit der Explosion im Hintergrund. Das ist nicht vom Galidraan Artikel. E.B 20:01, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Achso das mit dem Mandalorianer in der Violeten Rüsstung! Das schockt auch! Das habe ich irgendwann hochgeladen! wieso? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:05, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Weil es weder Quellenangabe noch Lizenzangabe hat. Das MUSST du beifügen, weil es wegen des Urheberrechts sonst wieder gelöscht werden muss. Schreib das dazu. Oder sag mir zumindest die Quelle und ich schaue nach. Also, woher hast du denn nun das Bild?E.B 20:11, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Google Mandalorianer!--Heiliger Klingone 20:25, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich habe nachgesehen und wurde bei Star Wars Union fündig. Du kannst nicht einfach so Bilder hochladen, ohne Quelle und Copyright anzugeben. Stop!!! E.B 20:34, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Wusste es nicht genau. Kannst du mir das mal bitte genau erklären wie man das macht? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:37, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Du musst ein Bild einfach anklicken und dann "bearbeiten", genau wie überall hier auch.E.B 20:41, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Gib mir bitte eine kurze Liste aller Bilder die du so ohne Quelle und Lizenzangabe hochgeladen hast. Und es reicht nicht wenn du die Google Bildersuche als Quelle angibst. Du musst dann schon schreiben, zu welchen Seiten dich das geführt hat. In diesem einen Fall war das die Star Wars Union Seite. Also stop erst mal das Bilderhochladen und gib mir ne Liste über alle bisher so hochgeladenen. Ich muss das überprüfen, ansonsten gibt das nur Verwirrung und Arbeit. E.B 20:49, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Wenn du ein Bild in einen offiziellen Jedipedi Artikel integrieren willst, dann brauchst du das alles. Aber mir wurde hier vorhin gesagt, dass Bilder auf der eigenen Benutzerseite so was nicht brauchen. Ich lade jetzt ein Bild ohne solch eine Angabe hoch. Auf der eigenen Benutzerseite sollte das keine Probleme geben. Ich bin beim nächste anwesenden Admin ja mal gespannt, was er dazu sagt.E.B 21:02, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Okay ich überarbeite grade ein paar unfüge Quellen ein! muss ich nur Quelle:die Seite machen? Beim artikel Widdle Warick, Deej Warick, Danz Borin, Chukha-Trok, Weechee Warick, Kaink, Shodu Warrick, Nabrun Leids, Zutton, Djas Puhr!!! ich glaube das waren alle!--Heiliger Klingone 21:14, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) * Internetseiten sind (bis auf StarWars.com) keine zulässigen Quellen. Quellen müssen immer offizielle Werke sein, also neben sw.com die Filme, Bücher, Comics und Spiele. Außerdem sollte beschrieben werden, was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist und diese Beschreibung und die Quellen sollten immer verlinkt werden (bei StarWars.com auch zur entsprechenden Seite dort). Darunter kommt die Vorlage Copyright. (Hier ein Beispiel zur Veranschaulichung.) Wenn dir die Originalquelle nicht bekannt ist, füge die Vorlage Bildquelle ein. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:58, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Hallo Heiliger Klingone ich habe einen neuen Arikel verfasst. Guck dir das mal bitte an, Yerke Mig!! --Der Heilige Klingone 00:23, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich bekomme das irgendwie nicht hin! Was soll ich machen?--Heiliger Klingone 14:18, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * Warum lädst du die Bilder neu hoch? Du musst nur oben auf "Bearbeiten" klicken. Auf der folgenden Seite findest du das übliche Bearbeiten-Fenster und gibst dort einfach Beschreibung, Quelle und Copyright an. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 14:39, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Danke Obi-Wan K. habe es übersehen! So ich glaube jetzt habe ich alle bilder mit Quellen belegt die ich Hochgeladen habe! puh das war ne arbeit! Danke das ihr mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht habt und nicht gleich die Bilder gelöscht habt! Noch mal Danke an alle! Viele Gruße an alle --Heiliger Klingone 15:53, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * Gut, dass du das gleich selbst gemacht hast. Aber bei einigen Bildern hast du falsche Quellen angegeben, die Bilder von Aurra Sing und Djas Puhr kommen in den angegebenen Filmen garnicht vor. Wenn du die Quelle nicht kennst, füge die Vorlage ein. Das Bild wird dann nicht gleich gelöscht, sondern erstmal in eine Kategorie eingeordnet, damit jeder Benutzer sieht wo Quellen fehlen und sie ergänzen kann. Und eine kleine Bitte: Benutz als Überschrift "Quellen", so ist es überall. Und häng das Banner bitte darunter an, das ist übersichtlicher. Wie gesagt, letzteres ist nur ein Vorschlag. Meiner Meinung nach sieht es so besser aus, es ist aber kein Verstoß gegen die Richtlinien, wenn du es anders machst. :) - Obi-Wan K. Admin 16:09, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) kommt Djas Puhr nicht in Chalmuns Cantina vor wenn ich mich nicht irre ist das in Episode IV? Dort geht luke doch in die Cantina und die Kamara zeig viele Leute darunter auch Djas Puhr glaube ich! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:24, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * Er kommt zwar vor, aber dieses Bild ist nicht zu sehen. Es muss wirklich die Quelle genau dieses einen Bildes sein. Wenn du dir da nicht sicher bist, musst du es nachprüfen, bevor du die Quellenangabe machst. Eine Werk in dem nur ein ähnliches Bild zu finden ist, nützt uns hier leider nichts, damit wäre der Sinn der Quellenangabe nicht erfüllt. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 16:33, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Vielen Dank Danke für den hinweis werd die Fehler noch verbesseren gruss Jango 12:40, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) noch ne Frage zu den Rechtschreibefehlern da sin en Paar wo ich mir nit sicher bin un zwar mein ich die wo ich nit Hochdeutsch geschrieben hab wie "aufm" oder "un" soll ich die auch verbessern oder kann ich es so lassen ich bin nit sicher weil ich nit weiss ob alles Hochdeutsch geschrieben sein soll gruß Jango 07:46, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Jango, da in der Jedipedia Leser aus allen Teilen der Republik zu Gast sind und sogar aus Österreich und der Schweiz, ist es am besten, wenn alle, die hier aktiv sind, Hochdeutsch schreiben - ansonsten kommt es zu einem Dialekt-Wirrwarr, denn stell Dir mal vor, jemand unterhält sich hier auf bayerisch mit einem, der Plattdeutsch schreibt ;-) Es erhöht auch einfach die Lesbarkeit, wenn man sich an die deutsche Standardschreibweise hält, insofern wäre Hochdeutsch prima :-) Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 09:53, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Ich hätte das zwar auch vermuttet weil ich noch nichts auf Bayrisch oder Plattdeutsch hier gelesen habe. Hätte dir aber geratten einen der netten Admins zu fragen. :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:00, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Danke jetzt bis du dir ja auch sicher ;) MfG Jango 07:13, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo ihr zwei. Schaut doch mal hier vorbei. Dort ist die Anleitung für den IRC-Channel gegeben. Dort könnt ihr Chatten und auch anderen Benutzern Hilfe leisten. --DarthMomse 17:18, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) Mein 1. Artikel!!! Ich habe jetzt auch einen Artikel verfasst! Rate mal über wen? Über Tojjevvuks Vater Tvrrdko! Geh mal rauf und gucks dir an!--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:49, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) Ros Lai Hi Heiliger Klingone hab en paar Rechtschreibefehler ausgebessert bei dem Artikel aber eine Frage noch das soll doch Heissen das Quinlann einen Mechanismus auslöste oder weil du Michamismus geschrieben hast Gruß Jango 16:43, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) Oh ja verdammt, egal dann hab ich mich da wohl verschrieben. Danke für den Hinweiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:48, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Keine Ursache ;) Jango 16:49, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo Heiliger Klingone, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. Für euch zwei Klingonen, dürfte das wohl doppelt interessant werden! MfG DarthMomse 19:31, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Oh ja hattest du glaub ich schon mal gesagt! :) War so beschäfftigt das ich das ganz vergessen habe, ich werde es gleich mal ausprobieren! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:47, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Falls es Probleme gab... Habe nochmal eine deutlich vereinfachterte Erklärung erstellt. Besser gehts es nicht zu erklären. MfG --DarthMomse 22:13, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) *Danke!!!!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:31, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Kleiner Tipp Heiliger Klingone, Charakter wird mit Ch und nicht K'' geschrieben!--Opi-Wann Knobi 14:31, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) *Ups, aber Klingonen schreiben das so! hehe!!!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:31, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Mein neuer Artikel Ich hab jetzt einen neuen Artikel verfasst, über den Jedi Jor Drakas! Der Kerl ist zwar total unwichtig, aber was soll's? Ich geb dir vielleicht mal die Erweiterung für Galactic Battlegrounds, dann siehst was das für eine Lusche ist! Schön Tach noch--Opi-Wann Knobi 10:34, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Okay das wäre cool! :)--Heiliger Klingone 13:16, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Ne ist ja gut, das mit Boba wusste ich nicht!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:15, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Okay dann weisst du es ja jetzt! :) Boba Fett schockt so! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:33, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Klar schock ich alder Boba 18:44, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ja du schockst alder! Aber wir meinen den "echten" Boba Fett nicht dich!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:24, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Weiss isch doch alder wollt euch nur n bisl nerven hehe Quatsch mir war klar das ihr nicht mich meint Boba 15:04, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ostern! Ich wünsche allen hier Frohe Ostern! Den ab Samstag bin ich hier erstmal nicht mehr zu finden! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:06, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Danke alder viel Spass beim Eier suchen aber denk dran missbrauche nicht die Macht um dir nen Vorteil zu verschaffen Gruß -- Boba 15:06, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Danke jupp [ kennste vielleicht nit is vom Rocky Trailer auf trierisch von Youtube egal) du hast bei den Quellen von deinen Bildern den Fehler gemacht und zwar hast du das Old klein geschrieben es wird aber groß geschrieben ja Jango 17:15, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ups, danke habe ich gar nicht bemerkt! RAAA! egal! werde es ändern! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:17, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) nit schlimm hier der Link falls du ma gucken willst Rocky Trailer Trier Edition Jango 17:20, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Okay! Ist ganz lustig!:)RAA! hehe Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:04, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Die zwei Tusken und das Vor'Na'Tu! Hallo Heiliger Klingone! Ich habe drei neue Artikel geschrieben. Sie handeln von zwei Tusken (Grk'kkrs'ar und Orr Agg R'orr) und dem Vor'Na'Tu! Frohe Ostern und viele dicke Eier;-)--Opi-Wann Knobi 10:56, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hehe ist klar! Habe sie gestern schon gelesen! Ich mag Tusken irgendwie! Die schocken! Will mal einen ohne Maske sehen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 12:40, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich habe letztens einen ohne Maske gesehen, allerdings war das Bild aus einem Traum von Anakin und der weiß ja nich wie die ohne Maske aussehn(oder doch???). P.S.: Ferien sind bis jetzt gar nich mal so schlecht, findest du nich?^^--Opi-Wann Knobi 17:58, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) Doch die Ferien schocken, RAAAAA! Schreibst du auch einen Artikel über Endor Hühner? Du musst dir am Montag Zwei sind nicht zu bremsen angucken! Von Bud Spencer und Terence Hill! Der schockt RAAAAAA! Werde mir Morgen drei neue Comics bestellen! :) PS: Hast du den schon dicke Eier? Ich schon!!;-)!--Heiliger Klingone 19:46, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Autorentreffen Ich habe in meiner Benutzerdiskussion ein Planungszentrum für das Jedipedia Autorentreffen eröffnet und deinen Namen neben mehreren anderen eingetragen. Deinen Wohnort solltest du zur besseren Planung daneben schreiben, wenn du willst.E.B 21:09, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) RAAA Okay ich werde es versuchen! Aber Was ist wenn mich ein böser Virus daran hindert? RAAAA! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:05, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Du wohnst in Schleswig H. Das ist sehr weit weg. Kannst du durch halb Deutschland fahren? Das Problem ist, dass Anakin in Bayern wohnt. Das heißt, dass einer von euch mindestens 500km fahren muss.E.B 21:16, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dann soll Anakin lieber 500km fahren! Dann spar ich Benzin kosten! (scherz) Ich würde als Treffpunkt Hamburg vorschlagen! Gruß --Heiliger Klingone 21:20, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Haha!! 500km sind doch nix. Ich muss schon zu dem Heiliger Klingone 650km fahren und denn noch 500km,das nervt. Also ich schlage auch Hamburg vor!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:24, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich habe einen Routenplaner in meiner benutzerdiskussion. Da kann man Abfahrt und Zielort eingeben und bekommt den Weg ausgerechnet. Ich brauche gar nicht nachschauen um zu merken, dass es nach Hamburg keine gute Idee ist. Schaut euch mal Trier näher an. Da kommen '''3' User her.E.B 21:28, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bilder von Schiffen Hey du Klingone du hast auf deiner Benutzerseite das Bild von der Slave 1 falsch verlinkt du must da eine Leerzeile(heisst das so?) machen damit das auch zum Artikel führt. Gut freut mich dass du auch mal wieder hier bist , hat der Star Wars abend spass gemacht? mandalorianische Grüße Boba 11:26, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ups wie peinlich :)! Ja ich glaube es heißt Lehrzeile. Die Star Wars Nacht findet erst am Dienstag statt! Ich bin nur ein bischen auf der Jedipedia, da Der Heilige Klingone gerade bei seinem Opa ist, nachdem die Ferien wieder vorbei sind werde ich hier wieder öffter sein! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 11:30, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :zu deiner Frage an Ani die Vermächtniss Ära reicht bis circa 137 NSY ich weiss zwar nicht ob das von bedeutung ist, und du solltest wahrscheinlich besser warten bis Ani sich dazu meldet aber vielleicht hilft dir das weiter. Übrigends habich dich in meine Freundesliste auf meiner Benutzerseite eingetragen cool was Boba 11:34, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Vergiss was ich grad geschrieben hab hab nämlich gesehen das Ani sich gemeldet hat Boba 11:38, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) PS: bis auf den punkt mit der freundesliste Boba 11:38, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Weiss ich! Little Ani hat schon geantwortet, ich wollte aber die Ära wissen nicht die Zeit, die weiss ich ja! Ich habe das Comic ja Vorliegen! Trodzdem Danke! Das mit der Freundesliste weiss ich auch schon! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 11:41, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Das schockt mich jetzt Boba 11:44, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Du könntest bei Bildern von Mandalorianer auch noch den Deathwacht Mandalorianer verlinken dazu gibts ja auch nen Artikel Gruß Boba 15:05, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Musik Was hörst du denn da, kennst du Turbonegro falls nicht guck dir den Link auf meiner Seite an Boba 11:46, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Was schockt dich? Turbonegro? Nie gehört werde mir den link gleich mal angucken! Gleich! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 11:48, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) *du schockst Boba 11:56, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Du hast in der Tabelle einen Anderen Namen als beim Artikel angegeben bezieht sich Auf Darth Talon -- Boba 12:42, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ups Danke ich war woll ein bischen verwirrt und habe dann den Namen von ihrem Meister dort eingetragen! Danke! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 12:44, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hehe kein Problem dafür hat man doch freunde. Und hast du dir Turbonegro angehört Boba 12:46, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja ist aber nicht so mein Ding! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 12:49, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :hehe ich finds cool aber jedem das seine Boba 12:50, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) moin.... vergiss mal die Kategorien bei deinen artikeln nicht. Und dann anch folgendem Muster... #Personen #Rasse/Spezies #Unterspezies (Corellianer zB) #Beruf #Zugehörigkeit #Zugehörigkeit spezifische Berufe (zB. Moff) --Modgamers 13:24, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ups ja mach ich danke! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:25, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) SO ich glaub ich habe jetzt alle in Kategorien eingeordnet. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:36, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Veermok *hey du Klingone hab deinen Veermok Artikel ein bischen überarbeitet hast wohl schnellervgetippt als gedacht^^, hast nämlich ein paar kleine Fehler gemacht, hast sogar ein wort vergessen was den ganzen satz unverständlich machte aber macht nix wenn ich mir überleg was ich immer für nen Mist in den Deutscharbeiten fabriziere... ^^ Boba 15:11, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Geht mir genauso! Sch*** Schule! Wie du siest bin ich nicht so gut in Deutsch! Aber fürs verständigen reicht es noch! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:27, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ohh ja Deutsch ist so ne Sache aberMathe find ich noch schlimmer.Aber man kann sich gut mit dir verständigen. -- Boba 15:21, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich weiss so schlecht bin ich nun auch nicht ich habe eine 4 und keine 5 vondaher! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:23, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) *hehe ich hab auch ne vier aber ich hate mal in der achten ne 5 aber das ist schon Jahre her Boba 15:25, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ps hast deine signatur da oben vergessen So jetzt ist sie da! Ich hatte in der 7 und 6 ne 5 :) gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:27, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo! Ich bin zurück... Hallo Heiliger Klingone, ich war längere Zeit nicht mehr bei Jedipedia. Ich hatte viel zu tun: z.B. Borat gucken, ich hab jetzt den Film! Der Film ist zwar nich so gut wie ich hoffte, aber du musst ihn auch mal sehen! Außer dem habe ich mir"Da Ali G Show - Borat Edition" gekauft. Wenn du willst, können wir das demnächst mal gucken! Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 16:45, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich war auch längere Zeit weg Montag war ich zwar da und abundzu war ich in den Ferien auch hier! Borat ist geil ich habe ihn auch geguckt! Aber auf English! Ich fand ihn super geil! Mittwoch haben wir die am Dienstag geplante Star Wars Nacht gemacht! Wir waren 20 Stunden von 16(nachmittag) bis 12(morgens) Damit beschäfftigt und haben dann aber nicht mehr Spaceballs geguckt! Das war hart aber das war es wert!;-) PS: Wir sehen uns ja dann Dienstag! Gruß --Heiliger Klingone 09:15, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich hab gelesen, ihr habt in den Osterferien eine Star Wars-Nacht gemacht? Habt ihrs durchgezogen? Ich habe nämlich vor nem Jahr etwa auch schon mal eine Star Wars-Nacht mit Freunden gemacht, wir haben uns "nur" alle sechs Filme angeschaut (Das waren schon fast 13 Stunden). Wir haben um 18 Uhr abends begonnen und waren um ca 7 Uhr morgens fertig. Von Episode VI haben wir alle nicht mehr viel mitgekriegt, wir wahren schon ziemlich fertig. Also wenn ihr euer Programm wirklich durchgezogen habt: Respekt :) Viele Grüße, Anakin 17:19, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja haben wir, nur Spaceballs nicht mehr. Bei Episode V waren wir ein bischen müde aber bei sechs ging es eigendlich. Dann kamen die Ewok Filme. Wir haben es geschafft!!! Aber das nächste mal gucken wir nur I-VI! Das wollen wir wahrscheinlich im Sommer machen.;-) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:26, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) nee echt ich hab auch vor I-VI zugucken mit ner freundin aber die meld sich im mom nit..naja Alle episoden, Clone Wars und dann noch die Ewok filme meine Herren nicht schlecht, aber dann auf Spaceballs verzichten ihr enttäuscht mich^^ Boba 19:50, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Aber dafür haben wir danach noch ein bischen Galactic Battlegrounds gespielt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:53, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Jawohl soll will ich das hören hehehe. Boba 19:56, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Aber Spaceballs hätte schon noch kommen müssen, der is einfach Kult der Film! Total Genial! Ich sag nur: "Durchkämmt die Wüste" (Das ist meine Lieblingsszene, ich weiß nicht warum, aber als wir die Szene das erste mal gesehen haben, haben wir uns so totgelacht, es war nicht mehr schon^^). Viele Grüße, Anakin 21:30, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) *au ja die szene ist geil aber am coolsten find ich die mit dem Kerl da der auf die Prinzessin schiesst( wie hiess er noch gleich achja Arschloch^^) Boba 21:33, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja "Durchkämmt die Wüste" ist echt Super,hihi haha!!Gurß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:45, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nene am Geilsten ist "So sehen wir uns also Lord Helmchen! Zum ersten und zum letzten Mal...zum ersten und letzten Mal ja..." Jango 21:47, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das hast du falsch zitiert er sagt am ende nur " zum letzten mal ja" Boba 21:57, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ach ja mist stimmt ne aber da fällt mir was ein die coolen "Jawas" mit ihrem "Ding Ding" Lied das ist nur geil, falls ihr es nicht wist das ist aus ner deutschen Werbung hier die coolste Szene Ding Ding Jango 22:04, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ha geil schaut mal was ich ausgraben konnte Durchkämmt die Wüste Jango 22:09, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Coool Das schockt ja TOTAL mit den Videos,haha!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 22:21, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich weiss nicht genau welche Senze ich am besten fand! Ich finde eigendlich den ganzen Film geil! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:44, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Neuer Artikel Krass alder der ist ja ausm nichts entstanden und dann soviel ich bin beeindruckt Boba Aloha. 19:58, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Es geht ne ich habe auch einige Zeit in den Artikel investiert! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:04, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) verkauf dich niemals unter Wert mein freund Boba Aloha. 20:06, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Okay!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:08, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem Gruß zurück du Klingone Boba Aloha. 20:20, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey du stehst doch auf Comics oder? Wäre das hier nicht was für dich? Gruß Boba 21:43, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hoah sau cool es gibt ne Gitarre von Boba Fett guck hier Boba 21:48, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Geil Boba,du findest immer super links. Aber das Comic kann man sich leider nur noch gebraucht bestellen!!Gruß an den Coolsten Mandalorianer! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:55, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Boba, Ja das Comic ist bestimmt geil!:) Ich und Der Heilige Klingone wollten es uns auch zwiemlich als erstes Comic bestellen! Aber unsere Bücherläden bekammen es nicht mehr rein! Werden uns Das Comic dann woll auf Englisch hollen. Die Gitare schockt!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:04, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja die Gitarre schockt richtig, nur ich spiele nicht,du vieleicht Boba?!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:08, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich spiele auch nicht aber mein Vater!:) Trodzdem würde ich die Gerne in meinem Zimmer stehen haben! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:10, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Aber ich glaube da zu ist sie zu teuer;)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:16, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hehe danke für die Grüße und das Lob.Gitarre spiel ich nicht, aber E-Bass spiele ich. Ja ist schade, dass es den Comic nur gebraucht gibt, ich hätte ihn auch sau gerne, aber naja vielleicht finde ich den ja irgendwannmal original. Hoffe dann ich hab genug Geld, dann kauf ich ihn mir nämlich. Gruß an euch. Boba 18:43, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja klar musst du sparen und dan kaufen, das Comic schockt bestimmt!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:46, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich gucke im Mai mal auf dem Flohmarkt der dann bei uns ist! Vieleicht verkauft es da ja einer! Dann holle ich mir das! Es sei denn ist kaputt oder zu teuer!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:49, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST)